


You, you, you

by littlecajunlady



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Campaign 02 (Critical Role), Friendship, Gen, Near Future, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/pseuds/littlecajunlady
Summary: If someone hurts one of Jester's friends, she hurts them right back.





	You, you, you

**Author's Note:**

> I think like most of the fandom, I’ve spent the last few days listening to Vox Machina: An Exandrian Musical on repeat, specifically “Animus,” as well as the original “Burn” (where I got the title for this). That’s when I saw a funny gifset of Nott and Jester from episode 7, and somehow all of that together gave me the idea for this. 
> 
> Sorry if I got any spells or other details wrong, I just wanted to write something really short about Nott and Jester because I love their moments together.

A trickle of blood ran into Jester’s eye, and in the seconds it took to wipe it away to clear her vision, her friend Nott was struck by another spell from the sorcerer standing over her. Nott’s small body jerked from the force of it and she fell to the ground, but her chest still rose and fell. She had only been knocked unconscious, but if this woman attacked her again she probably wouldn’t survive it.

“Nott!” Jester screamed, her pained wail echoing through the cavern. In the chaos she desperately searched for her other friends. Molly and Beau were still standing, just barely, and fighting off the rest of the sorcerer’s minions. Caleb had been knocked unconscious minutes ago, and she’d been trying to get to him when she’d been knocked off her feet by an incredibly strong gust of wind. And Fjord, where –

No sooner than she’d had the thought, a blast of energy shot over her from somewhere behind her, and she recognized it as Fjord’s eldritch blast. It struck the woman square in the chest and she cried out in pain. Breathing heavily and covered in blood, the sorcerer barely seemed to have much life left in her, but if the rage on her face was any indication, she appeared to be still standing on her feet out of pure spite.

“Die!” she screeched, blood and spit flying as she sent a long shard of ice flying over Jester’s head. By the way Fjord laughed, she must have missed him. She screamed in frustration and eyed the unconscious Nott near her feet and smiled cruelly. “I’ll kill you all.”

A shard of ice pierced Nott’s prone form. This blow was a fatal one, Jester knew as soon as she saw it happen. She felt it. “No,” she gasped, jerking up from her splayed position on the ground. Nott, her little friend. Dead. They’d grown so close these past six months and now she was gone.

“You –” Jester started, but another shard of ice flew toward her this time, and she only just managed to roll away to keep it from piercing her, though it still exploded near her face and chilled her.

It took all of Jester’s strength to pull herself up to her feet. Every limb shook from pain and exhaustion, from fury and grief. Jester locked eyes with this evil woman, whose hand slowly rose to perform another spell, but Jester’s trembling finger was already pointed at her face.

“It was you. _It was you,”_ She repeated in Infernal as tears streamed down her face. “ _You did it!”_

Jester’s hellish rebuke was just enough to end her. The sorcerer didn’t scream out in pain in some dramatic fashion, instead her eyes briefly widened in shock before rolling back in her head. She slumped to the ground and moved no more.

Jester’s relief was fleeting as her friend still lay there dead. With an anguished cry Jester ran to Nott on wobbly legs and fell to her knees beside her. “Oh Nott,” she cried as she pulled the shard of ice from Nott’s belly. Next she looked in her bag to see that the diamonds she’d just procured were still in there. She would need them for the spell she’d only just recently learned.

Jester put her hands on Nott’s chest and thought of her friend, alive and whole and breathing. Her hands gave off a soft blue glow, and a chilled mist rose from her hands like a cold breath. She sat there and prayed to The Traveler to give Nott one more chance.

“Please, Nott,” Jester begged as tears fell onto Nott’s still body. Her hands glowed an even more brilliant blue. “Please wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wanted to take a funny Nott and Jester thing they do and turn it into something sad because that’s what I do. As much as I love Jester, I’m waiting here patiently to get a more serious moment from her.


End file.
